


repeating days ; it's all the same

by charjace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Mild Richie/Stan, Referenced Car Crash, Referenced Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Neither one has said anything in the past couple of minutes, so Eddie decides to break it, “I love you too,” The words cause Stan to look at Eddie with a confused look, and Eddie sat himself up carefully. “You know, I love you too.”“I know you love me, I love you too,” Stan says, his face still showcasing his confusion.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 8





	repeating days ; it's all the same

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is proof read, so mistakes are mine
> 
> Based on the song, repeating days by R5

** Spring, Early March, 2014 **

The weather was nice outside, it wasn’t too warm nor was it too cold. It was just right, and that was enough to help him shake the nervousness he was starting to feel in the pit of his stomach. He ran a hand over his face as he walked up the stairs towards the apartment. One he used to spend a lot of his time in, one he barely does anymore unless it’s with everyone else and they can find excuses to not be near each other. To be engrossed in conversations about whatever it was that was happening around them and the others don’t really seem to notice the avoidance, but they both know it’s there. It’s like this small unspoken agreement that they had taken upon their break up.

Though, right now he wasn’t going over there because get together was happening – no, he’s going because he’s tired. So sick and tired of denying himself once again, denying himself of the thing he wanted, the  _ person _ he wanted. It had taken him a while to figure it out, and help from a few of his friends. Them listening as he had ranted out his feelings into this big ugly mess of words that they had somehow understood.

Years later, and he still had the key to the apartment. It was never asked for, and he never found himself offering it back up. He plays with it in between his fingers as he’s standing outside the door trying to convince himself that he can do this. His hands rap against the cold wooden door a couple of times and he waits. It wasn’t long before the door opens, and Stan was at the door with a light smile upon his lips. It wasn’t a pure one, it was the one reserved for greeting an unknown person at the door but it grew slightly. A little more into the one the he grew to love to see, a ghost of the smile he  used to get trying to break through, but the light was dulling. It was always dull, and has been for a while.

“Hi, didn’t know you’d be coming around,” Stan says, stepping aside to allow him to walk into the apartment. The place, it wasn’t too big, or too fancy. It was nice, neat and clean. “What did you want?”

“I wanted to talk,” His answers as he walked into the small hallway that always held the painting that he had given Stan when they were eighteen years old. He was about to continue on when another voice called out from the living area.

“Stan, who is it?”

That is when he falters in his steps, just a few away from turning into the living room. He can hear the shuffling of feet, and then Richie is there, visible in just a pair of pyjama pants. His heart just drops, and he takes a step back. “This was a mistake, sorry. I’m just going to go.”

“Eds? What going on?” Richie asks, taking a step towards Eddie, only for Eddie to take a step back and him to glare at the taller male.

“What have I said about that  _ fucking nickname? _ Stop it!” His words were probably a little too harsh, over a stupid nickname – but it’s been  _ years _ , and he just won’t stop and he knows it’s not just the nickname he’s angry with, but it was the safest option. The one that will lead to less heartache then he already is feeling right now just at the sight.

Giving a small shake of his head, he turns and walks back out of the apartment, his legs taking him faster and further away from the place. He was just about out of the building when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Turning, he finds himself face to face with Stan, who was supporting a sad kind of smile.

“Eddie, what’s going on, seriously? If you want to talk - I'll listen, you know that,” Stan tells him, and Eddie knows it’s true, but he can’t - not this, not anymore.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry, doesn’t matter,” He replies with a light shrug of his shoulders, pulling his hands from Stan’s grasp. “You’ve got Richie, it’s fine.”

Stan’s eyebrows frown together, as if he was confused by the statement – but Eddie can see that little light. “He’s just staying  over, he doesn’t want to be alone right now – it's been a tough year for him.”

“Okay,” He gives a small nod of his head, like he believes the lie that was just told in front of him. Part of him understood, maybe they weren’t ready to let the rest of them know – but, there was still a part of him that hurt that it was this easy to lie to him. 

** Winter, Late January, 2011 **

Neither one of them were really sure where their relationship was at this point, they could hardly tell because of the fights they keep finding themselves in. A break was suggested, but he doesn’t know what to think of it. The past few months, have been rocky and they don’t know what to do about. Neither knowing really how to talk about it, or what it was that they truly needed to talk about. All they knew was that it was hard on each other, and they didn’t know if they’re calling it quits, or trying to salvage the ruins of the burned down bridge.

Bundled up in a thick winter jacket, he took the stairs up towards the apartment – taking the stairs to help warm himself up from the cold, harsh wind he’d just had to withstand. Fishing out his keys, he finds the one he needs with a smile upon his lips before he uses it get into the place. Taking careful steps, he walks down the hallway – only to stop in the door way as his heart shatters into a million pieces.

He thinks he’s found his answer to their million-dollar question as he witnesses the way Stan’s hands are moving into the mess that was Richie’s hair, as their lips meet and his heart is shot. It looks like they’re going to be taking that break, or had that been Stan saying he wanted to go on a break and he didn’t get the memo properly? Did he not understand, or was he stupid for thinking they’d talk it out a bit more? Was he stupid for wanting to talk more about it, because he didn’t want to go on a break, despite the fights that have started to show up because he loved Stan with his whole heart?

Maybe he was stupid, but at least he was smart enough to quietly back himself out of the room, climbing into his car where he breaks down crying.

** Summer,  ** ** Mid June ** ** , 2014 **

Waking up to the sound of knocking on his door, he doesn’t get out of bed he has work in the morning and didn’t feel like talking with anyone. He’s been putting himself in a small corner of his world, only letting a few people in to see him. Bill comes to check on him every once in a while, Bev likes to call him up every second day. Mike’s made plans to get lunch with him at least once a week, while Ben has been texting him regularly. But he’s been getting better and he thinks he might be over it. Over it  _ all  _ for good now, that he might be able to, after years of loving him, he might be able to move on and stop putting himself through this fucking nightmare.

Groaning after a few minutes of the knocking that doesn’t seem to stop, he drags himself out of his bed and crosses his arms against his chest. Covering the scar slightly as he did, the one he got from a car crash had been in almost ten years ago, a painful reminder that he could have died if it had pierced him instead of just cut him up. Sliding his feet across the cold wooden floor, he lets out a sigh as he opens up the door.

It’s been a while since he’s properly seen Stan now, but as he stands in front of him with a sad look on his features. His hand raised as if to knock again just hanging there as he looked at Eddie. There were dark circles under his eyes, and Eddie wonders what’s been keeping Stan awake to get him looking like this. He can’t explain it, why he lets Stan in without a word to each other – or why he  lets the silence grow uncomfortable, but he supposes it was always going to be uncomfortable, no matter what they said or did.

“How have you been?” Stan eventually asks in the quiet of the apartment from where he is leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

Eddie’s kitchen wasn’t big, it was simple but it opened out into a small dining area and Eddie can’t bring it in himself to offer up the spaces there to sit. So, he finds himself leaning against the doorway, looking at Stan in front of him. He tries not to look at Stan as he answers, but as the words fall out their eyes meet, and he is sure that Stan  _ knows _ he is lying, “I’m fine.”

There was a light nod of Stan’s head, but Eddie can see it in Stan’s eyes that he doesn’t believe Eddie’s words but he doesn’t want to call him out on it. The quiet, taking them up once again as they stand there. It felt like forever before either one of them moved again. It felt like hours had gone by since he had let Stan into his apartment. Stan was the one to move, taking the four steps it took to be right in front of Eddie.

Eddie watches carefully, wondering what was happening right now as Stan’s hands grab a gentle hold of his face, before pulling him in closer, “Can I kiss you?” Breathe was just a ghost on his lips, and his brain short circuits, it must have because he finds himself whispering a quiet  _ yes _ before their lips are meeting.

The kiss started out soft, gentle but it was quick to turn heated. Eddie found his fingers in the belt loops of Stan’s pants, pulling him towards his bedroom as he felt Stan’s hands move themselves down from his face, down his chest. Lips move to Stan’s neck, and he smiles into the kisses when he hears the soft gasp that he  elicited from Stan at the movement.

It wasn’t long until he had gotten Stan out of his clothes, and hands were wondering everywhere. On places they’ve been craving to touch for a long while.

** Spring, Mid April, 2011 **

Driving home from Bill’s place was leaving him some kind of hollow. No music on the radio, no sounds other than the late-night traffic that surrounded him as he drove himself home. His eyes were still red from all the crying he had been doing. So many things falling apart at his feet, and he just broke down because his best friend was there, he let him break without judgement until all the words and tears out of him.

His heart didn’t feel better after, it felt just as empty as it had the day, he saw the  _ kiss _ . He can’t seem to fill the hollow empty space; everything just seems to spill through the cracks in the broken heart of his.

His apartment was quiet as he walked into it, pictures scattered around the coffee table in his living room. Photos from a time when he was happier, when he felt so full of life – something he hasn’t felt in a long time and it hurts. His eyes going over the photos, over and over again. Someone knocks on his door, but he ignores it – he's done with people for today. His talk, his breakdown with Bill took it all out of him. From the spot on his couch, he reaches over to pick up the few images that had fallen to the ground.

A broken-hearted smile graced his lips, as he runs his fingers over the photo of him and Stan. Mike had taken it when they were thought they were being sneaky; but it seems Mike was even sneakier and quicker. He remembers the kiss that the photo is of, it was not long after they’d told their friends they were together – he remembers the pure love the he felt for Stan, and from Stan and he couldn’t help but want to bring their lips together, and so he did. God, he misses Stan so much, and he can feel tears starting up again.

Hearing his name, snaps him out of his thoughts and causes him to turn to see Stan in the doorway. Eddie looks away, turning himself so his back was facing towards Stan while Stan moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch. He pulls his legs in close to himself, wiping at the tears that he didn’t want the other to see. Chin resting on his knees as he looks at Stan, and he hopes he isn’t too red eyed as he gives a weak smile.

Eddie watches as Stan’s eyes go over everything – watching as his eyes look over the photo album on display, the images that were spread out in a messy manner. Eddie still had the one photo in his hand, Stan’s eyes look towards Eddie and there was worry in them, so he offers up, “I’m okay,” It’s a lie, because he is not okay – he’s so far from it, that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s just trying to get through the days without breaking if he were honest. “There’ll be somebody else.”

Stan doesn’t say it, but Eddie can see it in his eyes, probably like how Stan can see in his that he is lying, Eddie sees that Stan doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t know what to say. Stan seems to opt for reaching a hand over to wipe at the tear stains that were dry against his cheek. They’re looking into each other’s eyes now, and Eddie can’t help himself as he, very  awkwardly moves to press his lips against Stan’s because he just wants to again. He wants to taste Stan’s lips against his one more time.

It’s awkward as they move themselves because Stan is moving his lips against his, and they’re trying to move into a better position. Eventually, Eddie ends up with his back against the couch with Stan on his lap, Stan’s legs on either side of him. Stan’s lips move to press soft kisses to Eddie’s jaw, to his neck as Eddie’s hands made their way to hold Stan’s hips while a moan escapes his lips as Stan bites down upon his collar bone.

** Autumn, Late November, 2014 **

They never spoke about that night; they ignore it like they ignore each other. Never letting themselves been alone together, always sitting the furthers they can apart from each other, they don’t care if their friends notice it or not. They couldn’t go back to being friends, not how they used to be when they were kids, not to how they were before they fell for each other because they didn’t fall out of love, they both were so deeply in love with the other – but, how could they let the other know. 

He was trying to move on, he managed to score a date with one of the guys who liked to flirt with him at work. The little diner he was at had only a few other customers, and he was still waiting for his date, half an hour had gone by since the set time. All he had was a shake and fries, and a no-show date. An hour later, and still nothing but pitiful stares from the wait staff and a free drink. So, when his phone goes off, he almost wants to yell at his date but it was Patty’s voice that filled his ear.

He can hear pain in her voice as she tells him of what had happened, his heart started to pick up and he threw some money on the table before he bolted out the door towards his car. Driving as fast as he could, he drives until he’s at the hospital where Bev and Patty were waiting outside. Their eyes were red, and they pull him into a hug as tears start to brim his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. Patty walks with him into the hospital, Bev was waiting for Mike and Ben to arrive. Inside the waiting room, Richie and Bill were sitting together, red-eyed and holding onto each other.

Hours later, and they’re told he’s asleep and that they can visit him – but only two people at a time. Patty and Bev go in first, then it was Mike and Ben, then Richie and Bill. Then, it was his turn, he had no one to go in with and part of him was okay with it, but another part wanted someone go with him. Yet, when Patty offered to go in with him, he declined and just walked into the room.

Stan was laying there asleep, he looked pale. The white in the room, washing him out even more. There was in IV drip, and he could see the white bandages that covered up Stan’s wrists and he couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face, or the sob that broke free past his lips as he walked over to sit on the chair that was right next to his bed.

Holding onto Stan’s hand, Eddie brings it to his lips and presses a kiss to it, “I’m sorry,” He doesn’t know what else to say, what do you say in times like these? It was like there was this bit of guilt eating at him, for  _ not  _ seeing it. Not seeing the signs, he’s beating himself up over not seeing the signs he didn’t see. Too busy blaming himself that he forgets that they had barely spoken in the past few months, that he couldn’t have seen the signs – but maybe that is why he is blaming himself too. Because he should have  _ been there _ , no matter what they’ve been through. Closing his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, he ends up choking out another sob and they just kept coming and coming. Through broken sobs, he manages to get out, “I love you.”

** Winter,  ** ** Mid  ** ** February ** ** , 2004 **

He doesn’t remember much; he remembers his cell phone going off on the car seat next to him. He remembers it being chucked to the side hastily after hanging up on Myra. He remembers knowing it was Myra calling him back because he didn’t say he loved her, and he remembers the loud honk of a car horn as he drove. He had the green, not the other. That’s really all he remembers before he woke up in a hospital. His friends, they came and went when the could without disrupting the doctors or nurses. It’s been a few days, and Myra has been in whenever she could, glaring at his friends whenever they would come in. They didn’t like her, and she didn’t like them either. She had been in an hour earlier, and he told her he was feeling tired and sore, that she should just go home and that the doctors will call her if anything was up. They wouldn’t, she’s not his emergency contact – that has always been Bill since he was able to change it.

He did close his eyes and ended up falling asleep for a little while, waking up to the feeling of someone’s hand in his, he opened his eyes slightly, peering through his eyelashes to see Stan in the chair that Myra had been in nearly an hour ago. His hand was so gentle and soft, he felt warm just from the touch – such a contrast to the cold and forced way it feels to hold Myra’s.

Stan looks like he hasn’t had a decent sleep in a long while, and he looks downhearted as he looks at Eddie. There was a redness that Eddie can see around Stan’s eyes, and all he wants to do it wipe at the tear he sees falling down Stan’s cheek, but he doesn’t. He just lays there, closing his eyes more, pretending that he’s still asleep. Because if he woke up, he didn’t want Stan to remove his hand from his, he liked it there – it just felt right.

“Hey Eddie, I know your asleep, probably why I’m saying this,” Stan starts to say, giving Eddie’s hand a small squeeze – maybe hoping for a reaction to tell him if Eddie was really asleep or not. Eddie gave no reaction, “I was so worried when Bill called me. You know that already,” Every one of his friends, they all said the same thing when they’ve visited, that they were worried and scared he wouldn’t make it. So, he does and there was  a part of him that made him feel guilty for causing them to worry like this, for scaring them like this – like it was in his control; it wasn’t.

Stan let’s out a wet laugh, and Eddie can hear as Stan continues to talk that he’s trying not to cry, “I was so scared, scared I’d lose you. That I’d lose you without telling you, that I would never get the chance to say it. Sounding so cliché here, Richie would be laughing, or making a joke about it,” Another laugh, “But, I just want to let you know I love you. Like, so fucking  _ much _ . I know, we all love each other but that’s not what I mean. Patty helped me; she was so sweet about it you know. I think she knew before I did, that I loved you - that I  _ do _ love you. We told everyone it was mutual, but... she broke up with me. Then, the next few months, she helped me talk through my feelings.

“I know you won’t love me back, and, that’s okay. I love you, and that’s enough,” Stan stands up, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Eddie’s head, and he hears another soft _ I love you _ , before the feeling of a hand is gone from his and he feels alone as he opens up his eyes. Stan was gone, and a nurse walked in giving him a smile.

** Winter, Late December, 2014 **

Outside it was starting to snow as he looked out the window from the bay window, it was dark as it typically is when it’s four in the morning. His feet were curled up underneath him, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched the snow fall down to the ground. After a while, he turns his head to look at Stan, who was sitting opposite him, his legs taking up the rest of the bay window space, feet resting on Eddie’s thighs. Feet covered in the Hanukkah themed socks Richie had managed to find among all the Christmas themed ones a few years ago.

The room was only lightened by the lamp on Stan’s bedside table. It gave the room nice light; it was enough to see the thoughtful look on Stan’s face as he looked out the window. It was just nice like this – neither of them participated in their friend’s activities, both opting for staying in and watching a few movies instead. It was the day after Christmas, time they have since forever set aside for a day for  _ them _ . So now, as the date rolled from the 26th to the 27 th , they sat their watching as snow slowly gathered on the footpath below them.

Soft music was playing from Stan’s laptop, Stan’s hands were wrapped around a mug of tea. The steam floating up in the air, fogging up the glasses that Stan was wearing as he brought it to his lips to take a drink. Eddie had stopped watching the snow a few minutes ago, now just watching Stan. Noticing the way his  long-sleeved shirt falls down his wrist, the healing wound on Stan’s wrist fading from the wound into a scar.

After a while, Stan turns to look at Eddie, a bit of a puzzled look on his face, and he can’t tell you why – but, the words, “I love you,” spill from his lips as he gives Stan a smile. Liking how Stan’s lips twitch into a smile at the words.

** Spring, Late March, 2005 **

It was late at night as he laid on his bed, Stan was sitting on his bed – they were head to tail so to speak, Eddie’s foot tapping lightly against Stan’s thigh in a soft rhythm. He made sure to not to do it too fast, or too hard. His hands were crossed behind his head, eyes focused on Stan at the other end of the bed. It’s been over a year since the crash, since he heard something, he doesn’t think Stan wanted him to know yet. But, now – with Myra out of the picture, he left her two weeks ago with the help from his friends. They had gathered all his things he ended up leaving at her place over the years that they dated. They helped him see his true self, see that what he was doing – what she was doing wasn’t good. 

Over that year, he had time to think and that is when he realised a few things. So many things, that were engrained into him, that he thought he had to be – but, remembering his friends who care about him, who love him no matter what were behind him, it helped him to dig up all the things he had buried deep down. His friends who never babied him while he was recovering, or told him he couldn’t do this or that. Stan’s words helped him to realise, one thing – it wasn’t one sided.

A playlist of happy songs was playing quietly in the room as the clock struck 11pm, they really should be going to sleep. They shouldn’t be making small talk over nothing this late at night, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

Neither one has said anything in the past couple of minutes, so Eddie decides to break it, “I love you too,” The words cause Stan to look at Eddie with a confused look, and Eddie sat himself up carefully. “You know, I love you too.”

“I know you love  me, I love you too,” Stan says, his face still showcasing his confusion.

Letting a small laugh fall from his lips, Eddie moves so he is sitting right in front of Stan now, that they’re face to face. Eddie smiles at Stan, reaching a hand up to rest his hands on the side of Stan’s neck – pulling him closer to him. Watching as Stan’s eyes go a little wide, looking down at Eddie’s lips then into Eddie’s eyes as they got closer, “I love you too, Stan.”

Lips meet and they melt into each other.

** Spring, Mid May, 2015 **

It was a nice Saturday afternoon as they sat outside at a local park. All of their friends were off playing a game of frisbee while they just sat there, picking at the food from the picnic they were having. Stan had his binoculars out, looking out for birds in the park while Eddie watched as his friends mucked around together. The weather was warm, and he could see the flowers blooming on the outskirts of the park.

After a while, he laid himself down on the blanket they were using, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes so he doesn’t have to squint. He closes his eyes, soaking up the warm spring sun as the laughter and chatter of his friends fills his ears. He must have fallen asleep because there was someone poking at his side, groaning – he sits himself up, feeling the ache in his back. Now regretting the  decision to lay on the ground now as his back hurt.

They pack everything up before making their way towards Mike’s place, pizza for dinner and waiting for it to get dark before they decide to roast marshmallows, and tell ghost stories. Laughter going all around as everyone enjoys themselves before they all head home. Stan drops him off, and Eddie offers for Stan to come in, because he doesn’t want Stan to go. He wants to figure out where they stand, where they truly stand because he isn’t too sure.

Sitting on his couch, Eddie pulls out a wine – it was some cheap stuff he brought long ago. It was all he had at the moment, but it was enough as he poured them each a glass. It goes silent as he tries to think of how he wants to say this, to  _ ask _ this. Looking at Stan, and he knows he never stopped loving him, and he knows he never will stop loving Stan. “I can’t stop from loving you,” He settles on saying to break the silence.

“I know,” Stan takes a sip of his drink before going quiet for a bit, “All I got is love for you.”

** Autumn, Late October – Early  ** ** November ** ** , 1997 **

The night was getting late, and not all of them were sober by the time they walked home from the Halloween party that Mike had gotten invited too, and then tagged them along. Richie was picked up by his mother from Bill’s home. She had offered to take the rest of them home just so that they were safe if they were wanting to go home, but they declined the offer with polite smiles, before she headed off with her son. Beverly and Ben were crashing the night, Mike’s mother was coming to pick him up. Bill’s parents, now that he was older were barely in the house when they could afford it. That thought always made Eddie sad, it was a thought that crossed his mind as he stumbled slightly on the sidewalk with Stan by his side. 

He didn’t live far from Bill’s place, and his mother would kill him if he wasn’t there when she got up so Stan offered to take him home. Stan was clearly more sober because he was able to get his key into the door, when Eddie had dropped it to the ground with a light, giddy laugh falling from his lips.

Stan helped Eddie to his bedroom with as little noise as possible, he helped Eddie take off the face paint that Bev had put on him earlier that night. Stan turned around when Eddie stripped himself down before changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a loose shirt. Instead of telling Stan he was changed, he had opted for throwing a pair of pyjama pants at Stan, telling him that he was staying the night. Eddie wouldn’t feel right letting Stan leave his house alone this late at night, which if his clock was right, it was striking midnight.

Eddie climbs into his bed as Stan changes from his simple vampire costume. Moving over, so Stan can fit onto his small double bed, Eddie nearly moves back to far and almost falls off the bed, only to be caught by Stan who just pulls him back onto the bed. Holding him close as they laid on the bed. Tilting his head, Eddie finds himself looking into Stan’s eyes and a huge grin spreads across his lips. Stan was smiling at him, and while he never remembers that he did it, nor does Stan ever mention it to anyone, not even Richie – Eddie presses his lips against Stan’s before he ends up falling asleep with his head resting on Stan’s shoulder.

** Summer, Early August, 2016 **

Moving in together was never something either of them ever really thought about doing, they were fine with their independence of having their own homes before. They never cared what others had thought when they dated back then, nor do they care now. They had made a  compromise , they’d move in together, if they got married.

When Eddie got home, Stan was bustling around in his kitchen cooking a diner that smelled so nice. Eddie pressed a kiss to his cheek, and smiled when Stan told him that it’d be a few minutes. So, Eddie decides to change out of the suit he wore to work into something more comfortable, but also nice enough for a diner date.

Walking past the coffee table, he notices something on the table. A small box, with a note scribbled down in Richie’s messy hand writing. Picking up the note, Eddie reads _ Hope your lover boy says yes. Good Luck Stan the Man. _

Placing the note to the side, he goes for the box just as Stan walks into the living room, muttering something along the lines of, ‘Where did he put it?’ Stan stops when he notices Eddie’s fingers closing around the small box. Eyes going wide slightly, a worried look flashing over his features and Eddie thinks he knows what it was.

“Shit! I wanted to do this right,” Stan says walking over to Eddie, taking the box gently from Eddie’s hands.

“I don’t think there really is a right way to do it,” Eddie replies, giving Stan a smile and taking hold of his hands before taking them to sit on the couch.

“Dinner, a speech and then, the ring. Perfect way, ruined,” Stan sighs, lowering his gaze a little to stare at the box in his hands.

“Let’s eat, and you can still give me that speech,” Eddie offers, “Because I’ll let you in a secret, I’ll say  _ yes _ .”

** Autumn, Late September, 2018 **

“We were seventeen, and that is when I think I started to fall for you before I even knew it. We were seventeen when we had our first kiss, the Halloween night of ninety-seven. We were young and didn’t know what we were doing, so we searched in other places first. I think I’ve always loved you, and I don’t see myself stopping anytime soon. And now, nearly twenty years later – here we are, married and I don’t think I could ask for anything better than this, I love you so much Eddie, and I might be a little drunk from the wine – but that doesn’t change the fact I still love you,” Stan says as they’re lying on their bed, a quick giddy laugh leaving Stan’s lips as he looks over at Eddie with that huge smile of his.

They got married two weeks ago, and are finally back from their honeymoon. Fingers laced together between them, and Eddie reaches a hand to rub his thumb gently across Stan’s jaw, “Our first kiss wasn’t when we were seventeen.”

Stan laughed again, giving a small nod, moving himself closer to Eddie, pressing himself up against his husband's side, so he was now somewhat on top of him. Eddie can feel Stan’s breath on his cheek, the warmth of the kiss Stan then places there. “It was too.”

“Maybe you’re more drunk then I thought,” Eddie replies, bringing Stan’s hand to his lip, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“No, I remember it. Not because it was my first kiss, but... because it was my first one from someone who I knew loved me. You were drunk that night, you kissed me before falling asleep, I remember it because I wanted more,” Stan confesses,  nuzzling his nose into  Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie was about to say something but stopped when he heard soft snores coming from Stan, so instead he presses a soft kiss to Stan’s forehead before letting himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> they end up with two kids, a husky dog and three birds by the start of 2020!


End file.
